Are you Gonna Stay the Night
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Loosely based off the song Stay the Night. Rated M for mild sex and drinking.


Are You Gonna Stay the Night?

Disclaimer: I own the plot only. Based off the song.

She opened the door to her flat to let in the man standing out front. Giving a quick smile as a hello, she ushered him in quickly before peering around outside and shutting it. After shutting the front curtains tighter than before to make sure no light entered or exited the small London flat.

"I wasn't sure you were coming."

"I had to lose the tail before getting here."

"Who was tailing you?"

"Who else?"

They never spoke the name of the possible threat to these special moments they snuck every so often, but it was worth it. She led him to the small dining nook, a light dinner spread on the table set for two. In the center sat a bottle of wine and a candle which caught his eye immediately.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, just wanting to spend a little more time with you."

"Hermione…"

He had moved towards her as if to take her in his arms but Hermione quickly spun away before grabbing food off the counters and serving it onto the plates on the table. Once everything was ready he pulled out her chair for her before seating himself across from her. They ate in companionable silence and soon enough the plates were empty as was the wine bottle and Hermione was giggling into her hands.

"You are drunk."

"I am not, just slightly tipsy. Besides, I thought you liked it when I loosened up."

She unclipped her hair at this point, letting the once unruly curls cascade gracefully onto her shoulders. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her neck peeking out from behind the wave of hair. She had already stood up now, a slight wobble in her step as she cleared the dishes into the sink knowing she would wash them later. He moved behind her as she finished cleaning, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her into his chest.

"Are you going stay the night?"

"Hermione…"

She didn't let him finish the sentence, not wanting to hear the answer he always gave. She turned to kiss him and soon he had her pressed against the counter, his hand balled into her hair, as he silently apperated them into her room. They were able to undress quickly before he had her pinned again on the bed, her legs spread easily underneath him, and he entered her quickly. She was soon moaning as her first orgasm hit, he was still riding it out as she started to hit the peak of her second one, quickly hitting it as he bottomed out in rapid succession and stimulating her G-spot in the process.

"Don't stop."

She managed to breath the words out between moans, hoping to achieve what she knew only he could give her.

"I'm almost there."

"Go ahead."

"What about?"

"Don't worry about him."

"I meant the other thing."

She almost laughed in the middle of him cumming, forgetting that he would think about her getting pregnant before worrying about the menace that would be there the following night.

"It's fine."

It was all he needed before he let loose completely, bringing her on her third as well. He collapsed next to her, completely spent, before curling into her.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"Hermione, we've been over this, I can't. He'll be here soon and then what?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it when you leave."

He kissed her forehead before moving down to her nose and then captured her lips. He allowed it to linger a bit before pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"I have to go."

He stood and got dressed, trying not to look her in the eyes again the entire time so he wouldn't feel bad. His resolve broke though once he was finished, she was still lying in the same spot, the covers pulled up over her chest, chocolate eyes begging him to stay.

"I'll see you in a week?"

"Ok."

He left the flat, making sure he wasn't being watched, erasing all magical signatures belonging to him before walking towards a car parked up the road and driving off towards home.

* * *

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger _

_Would like to invite you to their _

_Engagement party on Friday._

He wasn't expecting the owl with the invitation, or the sub not attached in a separate envelope.

_I'm Sorry Draco, I'm marrying Ron. Turns out I'm pregnant. He thinks it's his._

_I love you._

_Hermione_

He declined the invitation as he started to slowly drown his sorrows in a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He was going to be a dad and he wasn't even allowed to see the kid or the woman he loved again.

"Shit."

(A/N: Ya, kinda just ended. :) Hope ya like. R&R please.)


End file.
